Regeneration in goldfish optic axons will be investigated to determine: a) the correlation between changes in axonal transport during regeneration and changes in cell body function, particularly with respect to protein and glycoprotein synthesis. b) the effect on axonal outgrowth of interfering with protein synthesis.